Studies to be performed include development of high intensity, multiport solar simulators, evaluation of personal UVR dosimeters, photochemistry of environmentally important molecules, biologic effects of UVR on skin and cultured skin cells by itself and with interaction of photochemically active molecules, studies on mechanism of phototoxicity, photoallergy, interaction of light and chemicals, and human phototherapy.